dcworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Detective Conan Wiki:Projects
This section aims at much better organizing and structuring contributions to the wiki by focusing all of our efforts on specific tasks one at a time. This will not only make the whole process of adding content to the wiki less overwhelming (since Detective Conan is such a huge universe by itself) but it will also help direct new contributors towards current tasks at hand. And with proper direction, they won't be confused about where to start, what is being worked on, what still needs to be added, etc... Of course, you are still free to make any other contributions you would like and follow (or not) this process at your own pace. The goal is really to simply propose a set of guidelines and tasks that we hope to be able to accomplish within a reasonable amount of time. We will also keep track of what's been done so that we can enjoy a real feeling of accomplishment as steps are taken and get completed. :) Simple contributions If you're new to the world of wiki-editing and wish to help out, you may start by doing simple tasks that only require a little bit of copy/pasting or looking at examples. For a list of such easy tasks, refer to the Contributing page. Temporary project: Data Recuperation On February 14th, 2014, a server failure occured and we were forced to do a major rollback to December 11th, 2013 (unfortunately the recent backups couldn't be used). Needless to say, the automatic backuping system has been revisited and made more reliable to prevent such a major rollback from happening again in the future. Thankfully, the pages were cached locally on the wiki and the uploaded images are also present although they need to be re-uploaded (so that they are added to the database and recognized by the wiki). The process of recuperating the lost data from the cache pages is all explained in details here: Detective Conan Wiki:Data Recuperation. Projects Here is a list of projects and corresponding task list we have in place. Major projects should be focused on first. WIP projects * Create pages for episodes chronologically. *# Work on each episode's page in a chronological fashion. * Create navigation boxes to make DCW more user-friendly by grouping related articles of interest. The ones we have so far: Black Organization and Magic Kaito. Some suggested boxes: ** Boxes for certain story arcs and their related articles (i.e. Metropolitan Police Department Love Stories, Desperate Revival, Clash of Red and Black) ** Collectibles ** Movies ** OVAs ** TV Specials ** Staff * Create Artist/Bands/Singers pages on Music (so that links from the Watch section don't lead to non-existent pages). Follow layout as in Mai Kuraki. A basic amount of content is acceptable for now. Completed * Create each individual character's page. *# * Create pages for episodes chronologically. *# *# * Create each individual character's page. *# *# Projects by priority Here is a list of projects listed by priority. # Character pages. # Episodes pages. # Movies and Specials pages. # Manga volumes pages. # OSTs information. # Cast (Voice actors, etc...) information. # Generic timeline of the storyline. DCW projects Contributors Add your name here if you would like to take part in this project. Again, it doesn't mean you absolutely need to do all the tasks and on time. It just means that you're voicing your interest in helping out with the tasks given above at your own pace. * TransformerTime! TODO list * Delete InfoBox Item once it is not needed anymore (after converting to InfoBox Gadget everywhere). * Create an article about Detective Conan characters names in other languages/dubs as suggested here. * Create article with (or add to the Guide page) a list of useful or frequently used templates with a brief description on how to use them. * Remove Template:CharLang once not used anymore. * Add Kaitou Kid plot icon to the plot system. Category:Detective Conan Wiki